


Rules were made to be broken

by Jesterbells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, First Love, French Kissing, Love Confessions, Lust, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterbells/pseuds/Jesterbells
Summary: A steamy one shot Between my OC female and captain Levi!Please read and leave me a comment!Of course I value everyone who reads it and I really want to know if you enjoyed it! :DCommets is an amazing motivator to keep me writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing Levi, so I am a bit nervous. Hopefully iy will trn out well. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: It's not a one-shot anymore! ;)
> 
> Please read on to chapter two and let me know what ya think! ;)

Trudging back through the walls should have been a relief...but not when she knew what was to come. In fact she found herself turning round to look back out through the gate; she would rather take her chances with the abnormal they had slipped away from than to face him now.  
Mia Sanderson was brave, passionate and sometimes foolish. She allowed her emotions to get the better of her most of the time. Today had been a classic Mia moment. She had reluctantly agreed to take her a squad out scounting for titans. They had insisted and pleaded with her for days so finally she agreed just to shut them up.  
She was no captain and didn’t hold a higher title than squad leader; so if she had to call herself something...that would be it. Captain Levi’s right hand girl so to speak...yeah sure; she would be getting a right hand around the face soon enough.  
She thanked the sun and stars they hadn’t lost anyone out in the field; she had made the quick decision to give the abnormal the slip before returning. Thankfully the creature preferred to run in a crab like manner, awkward and slow. It was also one of the most terrifying sights she had ever seen. Its unnatural movements caused her to shiver before leading the squad back to safety. It wasn’t all a complete waste of tie however as they had managed to take down at least five titans on their way back.  
The crowd become larger as they watched her and the squad return dishevelled, tired but otherwise fine.  
‘Sanderson!’ She flinched as the all too familiar voice bellowed her name.  
She could hear the commotion he was creating as he pushed himself through the crowd, a few people landed on their arse. He was mad...no... he was severely pissed.  
She ducked her head and looked round to her squad who looked equally panicked. She shook her head at them, attempting to telepathically communicate “don’t worry”.  
She yelped as a hand suddenly gripped her jacket and yanked her down off her horse and onto the floor causing her to smash her hip to the ground. She hissed in pain as her horse flinched and stomped its feet.  
She jolted back as Levi’s face was now mere inches away from hers; he was furious and she was scared, really fucking scared.  
She leant back and squinted her eyes ready for the blow.  
‘What the fuck do you think you were doing?’ he screamed at her, a little spit splattering on her cheek. ‘Are you fucking deranged? How dare you take a squad out behind my back! Do you realise what could have happened!’ He screeched.  
She was so embarrassed. Thankfully some of the crowd had become uncomfortable watching Levi scream in her face and left, but of course some of them stayed behind to gawk with the rest of the squad.  
He pulled at her shirt forcing her to face him. ‘Fucking look at me when I’m talking to you!’ He seethed.  
‘Levi I...’ She mumbled, her voice trembling with fear and humiliation.  
‘No...I don’t want to hear it. You won’t be going out to the field any longer, your duties will now include; assisting admin, polishing everyone’s weapons, washing everyone’s uniforms, cleaning toilets, dishes, beds and anything else I can think of. You’ll never lead a team ever again.’ He pushed her away and stood up.  
Some of her troops started to object, she tensed; they really shouldn’t do that she thought to herself holding back a sob.  
‘Shut the hell up all of you, unless you wish to join her?’ He snarled.  
His eyes locked onto to each of theirs as he looked at them one by one, daring them to object again.  
They stayed silent. He gave her a final glare then walked away, ‘Bring in the horses and get yourselves cleaned up...don’t think any of you will go unpunished either.’ He shouted at them not even bothering to look back.  
Mia remained on the floor huddled and broken. She had expected him to be angry but not as much as this...; just the way he looked at her...it was heartbreaking. All the work she put into training just to impress him, to make him see her in a different light, to trust her enough to fight by his side. And now she had completely destroyed any trust or...any feelings he could possibly have had for her. She had even thought the two of them could have become friends...

Levi had been merciless. She had been scrubbing, brushing, sweeping, sewing, washing and even polished his shoes...all within a week.  
She was exhausted, she hardly any time to rest or even eat. When she was done for the day she would eat only bread, or soup, something fast and easy so she could collapse on her bed and sleep.  
Every morning at the crack of dawn Levi would burst into her room ordering her to get up. He was relentless and she really grew to hate him...well perhaps not hate...she did deserve this after all.  
‘Up, you’re cleaning out the stables today.’ He said waiting for her to sit up making sure she didn’t fall back to sleep as he did most mornings.  
‘What? All of them?’ She said yawning, rubbing her eyes.  
‘Why would I only get you to clean some of them? What would be the point in that?’ He bit out.  
‘But where will I put them all? It will take me all day and night to tie them all up and clean out their stables then put them back and I suppose you want to me to feed them too?’  
‘Of course...’ He said with a sigh as if she was boring him.  
‘But Levi, I won’t have enough time, I have to eat too you know.’ She said glaring up at him now.  
They locked eyes for the first time in a week. His eyes opened slightly then fell back to their usual hooded “I don’t give a fuck” expression.  
She had always thought him handsome and although he had been an absolute bastard this past week to her she couldn’t deny how she missed looking at him, locking eyes and communicating with him. She missed him.  
‘You won’t have to worry about the horses.’ he said grabbing her cleaning outfit and throwing it to her. The blue baggy pants had holed already from her stretching and bending down to reach awkward places to clean; her white vest top was stained with dirt that wouldn’t come off.  
She sighed heavily, ‘Why’s that?’ She asked poking her finger through one of the holes in the pants.  
‘Because we are heading out to the field today.’ He said walking towards the door.  
Her head snapped up then, ‘What?’ Already?’ She said panicked.  
‘Yes I have been putting everyone through vigorous training; they have almost worked as hard as you...’ He smirked back at her a little opening her bedroom door.  
Arrogant bastard. ‘Are you scouting then?’ She said through clenched teeth.  
‘We are hunting for that abnormal you dodged last week.’ He said casually like it meant nothing.  
‘What? How did you hear about that?’ She didn’t think her squad would give any details of how close they came to being obliterated by the horrendous, crab walking titan they had encountered.  
‘Armin.’ He said smirking again, ‘It wasn’t tough to break him.’  
‘Did you hurt him?’ She glared at him.  
‘Please, all you have to do with Armin is raise you voice and bang on the table in front of him. Plus I agreed to give you a day off...soon.’ He dipped his voice a little sounding almost threatening.  
Bless Armin she thought, such a yellow haired angel. ‘I’d rather you all stay here and forget the day off, the abnormal was something else; we have never encountered something like that before.’ She said thinking back to it and inwardly shivered.  
‘You really think I will have a problem?’ He asked again with his arrogant tone.  
She snorted forgetting for a moment who she was speaking to. ‘No of course not, you’ll be fine like you always are.’ She swung her legs from out of her bed. Her night gown had risen up from her tossing and turning so all Levi could see was her white, bare legs. He hadn’t seen so much skin for a long time.  
He blushed suddenly and looked away. ‘I expect those stables to be pristine when I return, if not you can forget about the day off.’ He said suddenly sounding aggressive.  
She frowned and looked up at him not understanding why the sudden turn in emotion.  
He didn’t look back as he slammed the door behind him. 

Her stomach growled as she reached the end stable on the first row. She flicked back her long brown hair that she refused to cut and tied it into a rough pony tail.  
She shielded her eyes as she looked up towards the sun. It had just gone past noon from what she could tell, they have been out for at least three hours now...  
She tried not to dwell on their safety and got back to work, they would be fine.  
Her stomach growled again loudly. Would she be fine though? She thought as she looked behind her at the other row of stables that stretched for what seemed miles.  
‘Oh Levi you better come back okay so I can beat that smug smile off from your face.’ 

Levi did some back unscathed as usual, but the same could not be said for his squad. The abnormal had been more intelligent than he had expected.  
It had been the abnormal that had ambushed them instead; smacking five troops off their horses and knocking them unconscious.  
Thankfully there were no causalities, however the bastard’s ambush had seriously pissed off Levi; he didn’t see it coming and that never happened.  
No satisfaction was felt as he slit the fuckers’ neck and watched it melt and die in front of him.  
He hated to admit that his mind had been on something else...or someone else. She didn’t even realise what flashing her thick, toned legs had done to him. He couldn’t even recall the last time he had ever seen a woman so bare to him before and he had only seen her legs! He felt furious with her, although it was no fault of her own, she had seriously pissed him off. She had made him feel unwound, irritable and...something else he would never admit to himself...especially to her. 

He looked around at the welcoming crowd as he and his squad returned, he didn’t see her face. No of course she wouldn’t be here greeting them; she had a job to do to which she had better of finished by now for her sake...  
He turned towards the stables and halted in front of them. ‘Sanderson!’ He called out, but no answer.  
He loved horses but he hated the smell of them, he hardly ever came down here, it was always too...dirty for him.  
However as he walked down the rows of stables he noticed the smell of horses had almost disappeared, only the faint smell of fresh, sweet hay entered his nostrils.  
He grunted a little not wanting to feel impressed by the spotless stables as he inspected them one after another. The brat had actual done a good job.  
He did not expect to find however as he reached the last stable of the second row Mia asleep in the bed of hay she had lain out for the horse.  
His mouth fell open, how dare she sleep in the damned job. He opened his mouth to shout at her but suddenly closed it again, she was sleeping so peacefully.  
He glanced to his side recalling how pristine every single stable had looked. He sighed heavily and looked back at her, walking slowly towards her.  
She moaned a little in her sleep the noise completely making him freeze. Why did that moan illicit that frustrating sensation again? He felt the same thing when he had looked at her legs, but this time it felt more...overwhelming.  
He wasn’t a fool; he knew what he was feeling. It had been buried deep within him for so long, he never allowed it to surface, he knew how dangerous these feelings could be.  
The trotting of the troops horses began approaching the stables.  
With the noise seeming to shake him from his ogling he growled and kicked at her boot roughly. ‘Sanderson, wake up brat.’ He yelled.  
She jolted awake and stood suddenly almost crashing into him. ‘Oh sorry, I must have feel asleep or collapsed or something...’ She said still blurry eyed. She wobbled a little before standing up straight facing him.  
‘I never allow anyone to sleep on the job, perhaps a little more discipline should remind you to follow orders. No dinner.’ He said but why did that feel so...unfair? Why was he punishing her when she had already done a good job?  
Her eyes focused on him then, she looked furious, he had never seen such an expression before on her features. Although his face was stone, giving nothing away; the same could not be said for what was arising within him. She was exciting him.  
She walked up to him slowly only stopping a few inches away, too close. ‘Fuck you and your orders Levi.’  
His eyes widened, his nostrils flared. The curse on her lips had aroused him, and he couldn’t fight it off. He didn’t expect it of her so he was not on his guard.  
She whelped as he had suddenly slammed her against the wall by her throat inside the stable. Dust from the hay flew up and around them.  
He was breathing hard; her eyes were wide with shock.  
She suddenly fought against him, she was strong but he was stronger. He pushed his body against hers as he pinned her wrists above her head on the wall.  
‘What the hell are you doing Levi, have you lost your mind?’ She whispered.  
He didn’t know what he was doing, it seemed he had been acting on impulse and he didn’t want to hold back. He had let go of his self control. ‘Shut up.’ He gritted before smashing his lips against hers.  
She squealed in her throat from shock and began struggling against his grip.  
He growled and thrust his hips against hers, grinding his hardening erection against her sweet spot.  
She stilled, he was aroused and he was kissing her? What the hell? She couldn’t deny this had been a fantasy of hers for some time...but...she never thought he would...  
He growled again pushing his tongue against her lips, desperate for entrance.  
She whimpered and opened her mouth slowly.  
He didn’t waste a moment as he thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, his vibrating groan sending a rush of heat down between her legs.  
His kiss was immensely hot, passionate and god his groans, his breathing; she wanted to bury her fingers into his thick, raven hair. But when she tried to push against his wrists he tightened his hold and pushed back against them.  
She moaned loudly, loving the sensation of his long, strong fingers wrapping around her wrists, keeping her pinned. She was helpless against him and she was melting.  
His kisses grew harder, rougher; he sucked on her tongue and as he broke for air he bit down on her lip causing her to gasp loudly.  
He licked her lips, and rested his forehead against hers; they were almost the same height. ‘Fuck you too brat.’ He whispered through laboured breathing.  
It was the sexiest thing she had ever heard, she couldn’t help whimpering against him.  
Her hips naturally ground against him causing him to hiss and look up exposing his neck.  
She took a chance and licked up his neck. She felt him tremble, she wanted to smile knowing she had made the hard nut Captain Levi loose his cool.  
With a strangled groan he took her lips roughly again, his hips now grinding widely against hers.  
She mewled loudly, fuck he was going to make her cum just from this act alone...  
‘Um, is someone there?’ A soft voice came from outside the stable.  
Or maybe not....  
She didn’t have time to react as Levi threw himself off from her and quickly straightened himself out seconds before Armin peeked his head in holding the reins of his horse behind him.  
Levi stormed away of course not bothering to look back at her. He had just left her there, panting with her hair a mess leaning against the wall.  
She must have looked the sight as Armin looked her up and down and blushed quickly looking away.  
‘I err...just wanted to put my horse in for the night...’ He stuttered.  
Mia smiled a little too widely attempting to look normal...although she more than likely looked like a titan on heat. ‘Of course, it’s all ready for him.’ She said a little too enthusiastically as she walked up to his horse and petted him quickly.  
Armin still blushing smiled a little, ‘Thanks Mia, you might want to go and get some dinner now...’  
Dinner...that’s where this whole thing started from...oh she was going to enjoy her dinner alright; she doubted he would make another appearance tonight after that scene. 

She knew he wouldn’t have shown his face again for the rest of the night. She felt her cheeks flush as she scoffed down her potato soup and bread. She hardly paused for air she was so hungry.  
‘Mia you’re so flushed...are you okay?’ Sasha asked eyeing her curiously.  
Mia stopped mid chew and looked around at her comrades, most of them were staring at her including Armin who glanced away quickly when their eyes met. God dammit Armin, don’t you give anything anyway she mentally yelled at him.  
She swallowed her bread down audibly and smiled, ‘No I’m fine, I think it’s the pepper in the soup that’s all I’m sensitive to it, but it’s really nice.’ Why didn’t she sound convincing even to herself?  
‘Oh...so you’re still going to eat the rest then?’ Sasha mumbled temptingly looking at Mia’s bowl.  
Mia put a protective arm around her bowl slowly, ‘Yeah this is the only thing I’ve eaten today.’ ....except for Levi’s mouth and tongue she thought, stop it! She inwardly scolded herself. She didn’t need to think about her Captain’s hot, skilled tongue massaging against hers or his hips pressing up to her poking her with his hard...  
‘Get off Sasha! I’m still eating; you’ve already had two helpings!’ one of her comrades shouted from another table. Mia hadn’t even seen Sasha leave to go scavenging.  
It was a good thing too, she was allowing the memorises to flash back. How the hell she going to sleep tonight she didn’t know. 

Levi hadn’t stopped pacing like a caged animal since he returned to his room.  
After knocking papers, weapons, cups and bowls from his desk in fraustration he paced and he paced, back and forth.  
He glanced ever so often at the mess he made on the floor. His eye twitched, he hated mess, he had to clean, but he couldn’t bring himself too, not when he wanted to relieve himself from the ache he felt in his groin.  
He felt flushed suddenly and walked into the bathing room, ripped off his shirt aggressively and stood over his bathing tub he had filled hours ago. He smelt of her, of hay, of the outside. He wanted to wash the smell off but then he didn’t. Her scent was the most prominent and he wanted it still on him.  
What the fuck was he thinking? Why did he do that? He should have back handed her for speaking the way she did to him. He wanted to but instead he fucked her mouth with his tongue, rubbed himself all over her like an animal on heat.  
He always knew Mia would cause him trouble. Ever since he took her under his wing. He saw she had potential, he noticed her and she him. He enjoyed having her look up to him; hang on his every word about combat and fighting skills. She even took notes as he talked her through his cleaning regime. She listened, she learnt; she was by his side.  
She was also the only woman to have ever stimulated his erotic desires. He had always shied away from it, never knowing to do when women would advance onto him.  
Yes he had kissed and groped before. He had caressed breasts and stroked their sensitive parts between their legs but that’s as far as it went, he never undressed with them. He never allowed anything beyond heavy petting and kissing. He didn’t know why, he never felt right and he always, always felt so awkward, out of place and out of character.  
He was happy living as a virgin, living life on the edge and then he became what he became.  
Fighting and killing titans became his was world forcing him to push aside everything a man was supposed to feel with the opposite sex. Instead loss, anger, terror, fear, adrenaline, excitement took over. He never made any room for anything else.  
He did a fucking good job for years, but of course everything changed when she arrived.  
She was a little thicker than the other women, her shapely arse, thighs and breasts caught his attention almost immediately.  
Her grey eyes and chestnut hair were something most profound. She also smiled so easily. Even the times he was being a complete bastard to her and he knew he was, she would still smile, nod and show him respect.  
So he didn’t understand why he reacted the way he did she cursed at him. He remembered feeling...a dropping sensation in his chest...like fear? He feared she hated him? He feared he had pushed her too far?  
So he snapped; he didn’t want to see that look on her face, not from her. Pushing himself onto her, kissing her was the only thing he could think of doing. He cursed himself, remembering how desperate he felt at that moment. He needed the connection with her; he had to step over the line and break the boundaries between them.  
He closed his eyes, remembering how she tasted, how warm and soft her body was against his.  
He slowly slid his down his hand and grabbed his hardening cock. He hissed from the pleasure and snatched it away and splashed the now cold water onto his face. He needed to calm the fuck down. 

Mia finished off combing through her recently washed, damp hair. She felt better, cleaned and oddly awake.  
She bit her lip as she looked over to her bedroom door, he wasn’t coming... he would never come.  
She sighed and blew her candle out and climbed into bed. Of course she felt completely entranced.  
She touched her lips remembering his hard and forceful kisses. She also remembered how much she had loved it.  
She had never been kissed in such a way, she felt wanted. The pleasure was also heightened because of how long she had secretly longed for Levi. To have him kiss her, touch her, enter her.  
He always caught her staring at him but she never believed he would ever feel the same about her...alright perhaps not the same but she never dreamed he would pounce on her the way he had done today.  
She sat up suddenly feeling a strange clarity overcome her.  
The way she and her comrades lived made everyday full of uncertainty. They could die at anytime, that was the truth of it.  
She had learnt from witnessing so many deaths around her that she had to live in the moment, never wait for something to come to you. If you want it then take it and she had wasted enough time waiting for him...; although today was just what she needed to give her that push to continue what he started.  
With that she walked towards her door and listened out for any voices. She could feel it was late now and she knew most people would be in bed now. Sleep was precious around here but she was willing to sacrifice to get what she wanted.  
She took a breath and opened the door slowly and stepped out into the corridor in her night gown. She supposed if anyone caught her she could always lie and pretend she had been sleep walking...but the corridors were almost pitch black as she crept her way to his room. 

She lifted her hand to knock on the door but hesitated. Fuck what if he yelled at her, slapped her about and kicked her out? She could never live that down; this was her life, her purpose.  
Perhaps he had come to his senses and today was just a fluke, a mistake? He was probably just horny in that moment; it doesn’t mean he wants her. She was just there...  
She lowered her hand and sighed.  
She didn’t have time to walk away as his door suddenly flung open revealing a topless, seductive looking Levi.  
She froze, she had been caught red handed. She wouldn’t be able to talk her way out of this one.  
His surprised eyes soon recovered themselves and became hooded once more. He shook his head slightly, ‘Foolish girl.’ And latched onto her arm and hulled her in slamming the door behind them.  
His lips smashed into hers once again as he walked her backwards towards his bed. He growled and groaned. His sounds started driving her mad with want, she was already becoming wet.  
She moaned herself as she placed her hands on his chest, and then began roaming them across his back and down his sides. His skin was like silk. Even his battle scars were soft.  
He hissed and broke the kiss. ‘Careful where you touch me brat...I’m ticklish.’ He smirked, he actually smirked the most ridiculously alluring smirk she had ever witnessed. And coming from him made it even more spectacular. Also knowing he was ticklish made her want to touch him even more so.  
He pushed her back again towards the bed and when her legs hit the side of it he stopped and stared at her. ‘You shouldn’t have come, this won’t stop, I won’t stop do you understand? If you don’t want this is your only chance to leave, I won’t give you another one.’ His voice was hoarse, she knew this must be hard for him to say when she could see how his body shook with want but he was still giving her a choice. Such a gentleman really. But she didn’t want him to be gentle now...not tonight.  
Instead of saying anything she smiled herself and slowly licked his lips.  
He gasped and opened his mouth allowing her to slip her tongue in slowly, licking his tongue, the roof of his mouth and then she sucked onto his tongue.  
He pulled away quickly panting. ‘you foolish brat.’ Was all he said before gripping the end of her night gown and tearing off from her and throwing it to the floor.  
She yelped as he pushed her back onto the bed, she giggled as she bounced on the mattress.  
‘You’re not going to be laughing for long...’ He said as he crawled towards her like a feline. ‘I want you screaming.’  
He didn’t understand what had come over him, she was causing him to abandon his control. Forget discipline and resistance. He wanted to dominate her, to mark her, to make her his.  
He gripped her neck and watched her reaction. Her eyes widened, she started clenching at the bed sheets then she bit her lip.  
He released a hard breath before delving down to meet her lips again forcing his tongue between her lips.  
He wasted no time and began stroking between her slick folds. She jolted and whimpered.  
He chuckled as he left her lips, ‘So fucking wet Mia...have you been wet for me before?’ He slowed down his pace staring at her intensely. This was a serious question she realised.  
She blushed and nodded shyly.  
He cocked an eyebrow and thrust a finger into her slowly watching her face, loving every expression she made. ‘Is that so? Then I wonder, have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me?’ He smirked slightly not expecting an answer.  
She nodded breathing heavily as he quickened his pace. ‘Yes...I’ve made myself cum thinking of you...’ She confessed breathlessly.  
This suppressed him. So much so he stopped.  
She whined and wiggled against his finger, ‘more.’ She demanded.  
He snorted lightly, ‘such a demanding little brat.’ He said as he delved two fingers into her.  
He took her mouth with his as she gasped from his two fingered onslaught.  
His pace was just right; she could feel the pressure building up within her. This was so much better than her fantasies.  
His grip on her neck tightened a little, not too much but enough to have her pinned onto the bed. She was completely as his mercy.  
He rubbed her sweet spot with his thumb as his nimble fingers fucked her. She gripped onto his back, she was so close, she was literally screaming into his mouth.  
Then the bastard stopped and pulled her up from the bed. She was dizzy and shaking and so pissed off he didn’t finish.  
‘Levi what?’ She asked as he took her mouth again. He turned her around and pushed over his desk. ‘Stay.’ He ordered. She could hear him unbutton his pants allowing them to fall to the floor.  
He stroked himself lightly as he walked up to her loving the view of her plump arse over his desk. ‘This is where I have fantasised taking you...’ He growled his confession.  
‘What?’ She tried to turn but he was already pushing down onto her back with his body. ‘y-you’ve fantasised about me?’ She asked in disbelief.  
‘Yes...Many times.’ He whispered in her ear biting it lightly. She shivered as she felt his tongue lick from her ear to her neck then between her shoulder blades and down her back.  
‘Oh Levi...’ She rasped. ‘Please...’ She begged.  
He chuckled, ‘please what?’ he started stroking her again, paying attention to her sensitive bud between her legs.  
She moaned loudly and spread her legs for him to get a better angel which of course he did.  
‘What do you want brat?’ He rasped himself. He was beginning to buckle, she was too much for him to resist but he wanted to hear her say it.  
‘I want you...’ She gasped.  
‘To do what?’ He smirked biting his lips as he watched his fingers pleasure this goddess bent over his desk.  
‘Fuck me!’ she breathed, ‘I want you to fuck me Levi.’  
He groaned, loving hearing the words come from her delicious lips. ‘As you wish.’ He whispered before removing his fingers and placing his head at her entrance. He would never admit to her he felt slightly nervous, he had never fucked anyone before. It was astonishing to him that Mia would be his first...he felt incredibly grateful in that moment. Must have meant to be...  
He slowly pushed himself into her, his body convulsed. ‘Oh fuck!’ He gritted. His eyes clenched from pure ecstasy. ‘Oh Mia, you’re so tight!’ He slowly pushed himself all the way in, filling her up deliciously.  
She moaned loudly, ‘Oh Levi...you feel amazing. She gripped onto the desk and rested her cheek on the wood. Ready and waiting for him to start moving however instead he tugged at her hair so she stood up and collided with his chest.  
He turned her head and kissed her deeply, holding her neck firmly to him as he started moving in and out, thrusting slowly but deeply.  
He slowly moved his hand down and began rubbing her again. She whimpered and wiggled but he kept her trapped with his mouth and hold on her neck.  
He growled into her mouth. The pleasure was overwhelming; she was soft, wet and so tight. He could already feel his orgasm building, he wouldn’t last long, but fuck he wanted to. He didn’t want this night to ever be over.  
They both groaned and whimpered into each other’s mouths as he began thrusting harder and faster all the while stimulating her sensitive bud.  
He couldn’t hold back any longer as he parted from her lips and pushed her down onto the desk and gripped onto her hips.  
Mia cried out as he began pounding her with all his might. His fingers gripping painfully onto her hips, but it only added to the eroticism. She loved hearing his grunts, his moans and his panting breath. She wished could see his face, she wanted to see him but damn the pleasure was immense.  
‘Ah fuck Mia!’ He growled. ‘I can’t hold it much longer...’  
She suddenly felt overwhelmed as he own orgasm had almost broken free, ‘Don’t stop Levi, I’m going to cum!’ She cried out.  
Once hearing she was close to climax he fucked her with everything he had.  
Mia screamed into the table biting down onto her hand, the pleasure was unbearable, she felt unhinged, it didn’t seem real. He had completely unleashed himself onto her. She loved his total surrender to pleasure, to her body, to himself.  
‘Fuck Mia!’ He gritted out before leaning down and biting her neck as he came hard.  
As soon as his teeth bit down onto her skin she came loud and hard also. He was so primal, biting down on her, keeping her in place while he fucked and came within her. She almost passed out from the pleasure.  
His body jolted and his knees buckled causing him to fall on top of her while he released himself inside her.  
They stayed like that for a few moments, panting together, their sweat mixing with each others.  
He kissed her gently and rubbed her back and neck before slowly peeling off the desk and into his arms.  
He kissed her forehead, ‘Stay.’ He ordered but gently this time. She watched his perfect naked form disappear into his bathing room. She heard water splashing and then he returned to her holding a dampened cloth.  
He knelt down in front of her, ‘Open.’ He said softly pushing his hand in-between her thighs.  
She opened slowly and flinched a little as she felt a cold but soft sensation. She looked down and watched him wipe her clean from their fluids. She smiled this was such a sweet gesture. He really took his time, making sure he was soft and gentle and thorough.  
When he finished he leant in and kiss her thighs gently one by one then her stomach, between her breasts, collar bone, and finally lips.  
He kissed her tenderly before parting lips. He motioned to his bed with a nod. ‘Get in.’ He said softly.  
She smiled and turned towards the inviting double bed while he returned the cloth.  
She felt herself already falling asleep when he slowly crept in beside her and blew out his candle on the side of the bed.  
She sighed happily as he pulled her into his arms to rest her head on his chest.  
She felt him gently stroke her back and arm and kiss her forehead.  
‘Get some rest Mia as I’ll be waking you up at dawn.’ He whispered.  
She groaned, well paradise is over she thought. ‘Why does it have to be so early?’ She whined sleepily.  
She could feel him smirk against her head, ‘Because I want you at least twice more before we start the day...’  
Her eyes snapped open as she lifted her head to look at him, she could just about make out his widened smirk. ‘You heard me.’ He chuckled before stealing another breathless kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay In know I said that this was going to be a one-shot with Levi but yeah...this chapter just happened so it looks like it's going to be a short, steamy story! Woo Hoo! ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads X

‘Come at me again, this time I don’t want you falling on your arse.’  
Mia frowned at him, ‘I told you I tripped on a rock.’  
‘I don’t give a shit, in the field you would be titan fodder right now.’ He snided back with that look; that same nonchalant look like he wasn’t aware of the embarrassment he was causing her in front of all the other cadets.  
She bit her tongue, knowing he wanted her to bite back, but she wouldn’t because she knew he would have her on the ground in seconds...and not in the way she wanted.  
She looked around at the others who awkwardly looked away and carried on sparring with each other.  
No one knew of her relationship with the captain and of course he wanted to keep it like that, she was his dirty little secret. Even though they had only been intimate that one time she was already addicted to him and even though she hated lying and acting like she didn’t matter more to him than anyone else, she couldn’t help herself, she wanted him madly.  
‘What are you waiting for Sanderson? You think I don’t have better things to do? So charge at me goddammit.’ He barked at her.  
Why the hell did he have to do this? Why her? He knew she knew the move, but still, he battered her and made sure he took her down in front of everyone. Why was he doing this? Even with his rough handling, she became flustered by his touch. The way he grunted as she struck his torso, the way his fingers curled around her body before flipping her back down on her arse. How the hell was she supposed to get this right! His noises were so off-putting it wasn’t even funny.  
This time she charged without warning and knew she caught him off guard, but of course, this was Levi Ackerman, the shit never stayed surprised for long. He proved it so as he composed himself with ease and maneuvered himself around her, now holding her in a painful grip against his body. ‘Ah! Captain! That hurts.’ She cried out.  
He moved her closer to him and breathed in her ear, ‘you think this hurts? Think what I’ve been going through since you fucked up my life.’ He hissed in her ear before grappling her into another hold, this time her back was against his chest.  
She felt mortified as the other cadets watched them with sly eyes. What the hell was he doing? This was too close, too intimate even though he was hurting her like a bitch, he never touched or held anyone like this and certainly not for this long...they are going to know... ‘Let go, they are all watching.’ She gritted through her teeth.  
‘Let them...it will be the last time they see you for a while.’ He purred into her ear.  
Her eyes widened, what the hell did he mean by that? Was he threatening her?  
Before she could ask he flings her off of him causing her to land on all fours in the dust.  
‘I haven’t dismissed any of you, keep sparring, I’ll tell you when to stop.’ He yelled out to the others.  
She picks herself up and dusts off her trousers looking back at him with a glare.  
He smirks slightly, ‘You wish to have another go Sanderson?’ He asks with an arrogance she could spit on.  
She rubs her arm, ‘No Captain, may I spar with Armin now?’ She asks quietly, for in truth she was exhausted and her arm was throbbing. She really hated him in that moment especially if he meant to hurt her.  
His eyes studied her for a moment, ‘Whatever, just don’t come running to me because you can’t get the move right.’  
He turns away and begins walking amongst the others, watching them, barking out orders, making sure they knew what they were doing.  
‘Uh...? Mia? You ready?’  
She jumps around as Armin’s welcoming voice pleasures her ears. She smiles, so grateful to have her friend here in front of her, smiling with his kind and adorable features. She swore no one could have more beautiful eyes.  
She smiles and winks at him as they prepare themselves, ‘Yeah, just go gentle on me.’

‘Are you sure we can have wine?’ Armin asked as he watched Jean down another half glass.  
‘Yeah...well I think so, it was just kind of lying there, I mean I left it there like two days to see if anyone picked it up but they didn’t so...’ Jean laughed drunkenly.  
Mia and Armin looked at each other, ‘I kinda want to try it...’ Mia whispered to him.  
Armin looked down shamefully, ‘Me too.’  
Mia grinned and snatched the bottle from Jean and gulped some wine down and immediately she started coughing.  
‘Hey don’t waste it Mia!’ Jean moaned at her attempting to snatch the bottle back but with little luck.  
She smirks and holds it to Armin, ‘Want to give it a try, it tastes horrible, but I feel really warm now.’ She giggles.  
Armin smiles at her as he takes the bottle; however, it is quickly snatched out of his hands from above.  
‘Armin! You’re drinking?’ Eren says as he stands there looking shocked.  
He then turns his gaze onto Mia, ‘this is your doing, isn’t it? You’re nothing but a bad influence.’ He sneers at her.  
‘Excuse me Yeager I have you know it was Jean that brought the wine and Armin is my friend, I’ve always got his back.’ She smirked and bumped her elbow into his side.  
‘Yeah sure, but torturing him on a daily basis is alright is it?’  
‘Eren!’ Armin yelled and quickly stood up facing his friend. ‘Mia is my friend and you have no right telling me what to do.’ He snatched the bottle out of his hand and sat back down.  
Eren huffed and stomped away with Mikasa following behind as always.  
Mia watched Armin take a mouthful of the rancid wine and then started coughing. She giggled and patted his back, ‘Told ya, horrible isn’t it?’ She said trying to forget the words Eren had said...why did he say she was torturing Armin? And on a daily basis too?  
‘Yeah it’s nasty but I can feel the warmth.’ He smiled up at her.  
She flung her arm around his neck and turned to Jean who was resting his face in his hands, ready to drop off. ‘Jean we will take a bottle!’ She laughed. 

She was laughing so much she had to lean up against the wall of the mess hall for balance, Armin was just as bad with tears streaming down his face and his cheeks flushed from wine and laughter.  
It seemed the group who had begun drinking the wine from Jean had stayed behind in the mess hall to, well, laugh.  
She cuddled Armin to her as he held onto her for balance...she felt giddy, happy and fearless...so this is what it was like to be drunk.  
‘Ow, my sides hurt!’ She laughed out loud.  
‘I know me too.’ Armin says leaning against the wall now next to her.  
She began bursting out with laughter again as she caught sight of Jean collapsed on the table they had been sitting on. Oh god, look at Jean!’ She pointed out.  
Armin laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes, ‘I’ve never seen him like that before.’  
‘Think he had too much...’ She chuckled.  
‘Hmmm.’  
She turned to face Armin who was now looking at her with quite the serious look on his face. ‘What is it cutie?’ She asked knowing full well her words were slurring.  
He shuffled up to her and wrapped his arms around her, she didn’t care, this was Armin and she felt so comfortable with whatever he did.  
‘Mia...it’s probably the wine...no I know it’s the wine, but it’s giving me confidence in this moment...’  
‘Yeah? Well that’s good, you’re always so shy.’ She poked his nose playfully making him smile.  
‘I know...and I know we are just friends but...can I...can I kiss you? I want my first kiss to be with you, it doesn’t have to mean anything...’ He stammered while blushing furiously.  
She couldn’t really comprehend what was being said in that moment between them but she wanted for forget about that other bastard and enjoy her time with Armin, in fact she had been thinking about what it would like to kiss someone who wasn’t so aggressive and passionate and....dominant...  
She smiled and placed her hands on Armin’s face, his eyes lighted up as he gripped onto her hips slightly.  
She smiled and brought his face closer.  
CRASH!  
They both yelled in unison and jumped a foot in the air as did everyone in the room.  
Mia looked at the wall beside them and noticed a wine bottle had been thrown only inches away from her and Armin.  
She turned her head towards the middle of the mess hall and found a furious looking Levi, standing there looking straight at her.  
Everyone was silent, apart from Jean who was still snoring on the table.  
She expected him to shout and throw things about but instead, he began speaking in that calm and demanding tone. But she could tell he was seething under the surface.  
‘Does anyone want to tell me what’s going on here exactly?’ He asked, his eyes still locked onto hers in such a way she couldn’t bring herself to break his stare. Shit he was terrifying.  
‘Um...we were drinking captain.’ Sasha spoke up suddenly.  
He finally broke the hold his eyes had on her to glance at Sasha who cowered away, ‘where did the drink come from?’ He asked again too calmly.  
‘Um well, Jean said he found some.’ Sasha answered again.  
Levi sighed and walked up to Jean who still hadn’t woken up. ‘Those of you who aren’t drunk off their heads get this idiot back to his room, the rest of you will stay and clean up, I don’t give a shit what time you finish, but this place better be shining in the morning.  
‘Arlert, Sanderson...get back to your rooms and sleep it off, I don’t want to see you again until tomorrow, step out of your rooms and you’ll be sleeping with the horses.’  
Armin pulled on her sleeve to which she followed, not even giving...him a backward glance. 

Thankfully she had slept the entire night without any nightmares. She hadn’t slept so well for what seemed years. Although as she stirred her head began to throb causing her to groan.  
‘That’s called a hangover...’  
She jumped up trying to focus her eyes as fast as she could, ‘who’s there?’ She called out into the dark; she knew it was morning by the birds singing, though it must still be early.  
Footsteps sounded from the corner of her room and began to approach her. She tensed, ready for a fight.  
‘You’re a foolish brat; you didn’t even lock the door.’  
‘What? Levi? What the hell...ah!’ She yelped as his face suddenly appeared next to her as he knelt down beside her. ‘What are you doing in here?’ She gasped backing away from him.  
He stared at her for a moment before speaking, ‘why did you leave the door unlocked? Did you want someone to come and visit you in the night?’ He asked, his voice deepening its tone.  
‘What? No...I...just forgot, I collapsed on the bed the moment I got in here and just fell asleep...what time is it?’  
‘It’s an hour till sunrise. That’s why I’m here, you’re coming with me.’ He said standing up now.  
‘What? Where are we going?’ She asked sitting up now.  
‘I’m your captain and you’ll follow my orders cadet. Now get dressed and meet me at the stables, don’t make me come looking for you, you don’t want to piss me off even more.’  
She watched him with her mouth agape as he stormed out of her bedroom. What the hell has gotten into him? Has he finally snapped?  
She slowly swung her legs out of the bed, it was freezing, her head hurt, she was thirsty and still tired and he was doing this now! He was like the bloody devil and this was obviously her punishment for getting involved with him. 

After an hour of riding behind him in the freezing morning mist they arrived at an abandoned looking house.  
Although they were still in the perimeter of the walls this still felt way out of the way. As she slunk off her horse and lead him she looked around the house. It was more like a mansion of some sorts and it was beautiful in an otherworldly way.  
‘What is this place?’ she asked as she led her horse under a shelter next to his.  
‘This is where I come to train...alone and where we will be for today.’ He said giving his horse a tender pet.  
Her stomach dropped, ‘you mean...don’t tell me you brought me here to train?’ She asked, her voice suddenly growing hoarse.  
He sighed and looked at her, ‘I watched you with Armin yesterday.’ He said darkly.  
She froze, wait was he talking about the training they did together or their...time together last night? ‘What do you mean?’ She asked hesitantly.  
He stared at her, his eyes boring into her soul before he blinked and his eyes relaxed into that hooded stare of his. ‘You allowed Armin to go easy on you when you knew full well you still hadn’t gotten your head around that technique, and now here we are.’  
He walked up to her, stopping far into her personal space. It was strange; even though they had that one amazing evening together she couldn’t feel more distant from him. Why was he putting this wall up between them again?  
‘You brought this on yourself Mia...now, come at me.’ 

She yelled out, her head throbbing as he mercilessly came at her again and again, not giving her time to breathe.  
Time and time again he planted her on her arse or grappled her into a choke hold until she almost passed out. She wanted to cry and scream at him, the bastard was insane and she was trapped her, with him, this maniac.  
‘Levi! Captain! I need to rest, I can’t see straight.’ She said her chest heaving in air.  
‘You think the titans will give you a breather?’  
‘I don’t give a shit!’ She screamed making the horses jump. ‘I will just have to fucking die then!’ She yelled and slumped down to her knees.  
‘Get up cadet, fight for your pathetic life.’  
She didn’t listen, nor did she get up or even look at him, she was done with him, with this whole fucking day.  
‘Sanderson get up, that’s an order.’  
Still, she didn’t move, she didn’t even flinch or freeze up as he thundering footsteps came at her.  
‘So you’re giving up? You’ll allow yourself to be eaten because your head hurts...what about the people you leave behind...what about Armin?’  
She frowned and tilted her head back to look up at him, ‘Why bring Armin into all of this?’  
He scowled at her, ‘why not? Considering how close you two were last night, I’d say it would break his heart if anything happened to you, do you not feel the same?’  
‘How close? We have always been close, he is my best friend, the only one I can truly talk too and he listens to me, so yes I would be heartbroken if something happened to him..’  
He was silent for a moment until he pressed his foot into her leg painfully, ‘then show me how you fight for the ones you love.’ He demanded.  
She hissed as he dug his heel in and then something just snapped inside her.  
Like lightening, she caught hold of his leg and twisted it causing him to turn and fall on his stomach to avoid her breaking his leg.  
She jumped on top of his back and twisted his arms up pinning him to the ground. They were both breathing heavily.  
She squeezed his arms tighter causing him to growl, ‘you think I can’t get out of this hold?’  
‘Not if I can...' she suddenly vomited next to his face.  
He growled with disgust, ‘oh fuck this!’ With superhuman strength he flung her off from him and stood up wiping his face, ‘you didn’t just...’ he couldn’t finish the sentence it seemed.  
‘Sorry...’ She wiped her mouth.  
He scowled at her again and picked up from the floor, flinging over his shoulder.  
She yelled out, ‘Ah Levi! Don’t I’ll be sick again!’ She said hammering his back with her fists.  
He carried on hauling her to the back of the house where freshwater pond lay with a beautiful stream was feeding water into it. But before she could marvel at the beauty he threw her in.  
She screamed as the iced water hit her chest taking the air from her lungs.  
‘AH! It’s so fucking cold!’  
She wiped the water from her eyes to catch him stripping down to his underwear.  
She gulped at the sight of his perfectly chiseled body. God, she had missed that sight.  
She couldn’t believe it as he jumped in himself.  
Her lip began to tremble from the cold, maybe she could swim to the bank...  
She yelped as her shirt was pulled back. ‘I don’t think so, not until you’re clean.’ He said from behind her.  
She turned to face him and splashed water in his face. ‘You’re fucking insane, are you aware of that captain! I’ll catch my death out here.’ She whined.  
‘Don’t be so dramatic. Your only feeling cold because you’re tired and hung-over, trust me, it’s not that cold, now down you go.’ He said pushing her head down under water for a moment before allowing her to come up again.  
She did spluttering everywhere, ‘Why are you punishing me? After we...; after that night you’ve done nothing but ignore me. The only time you gave me any attention was when you’re kicking my arse and making a show of it.’  
‘It’s the only way you’ll learn...’ He said with a shrug. She fought against her desire to look at his body, the water was so clear she could see him...  
‘Now take a mouthful and rinse that disgusting mouth...make sure you spit it away from me.’ He said raking his hands through his wet, black hair.  
She growled and took a mouthful and turned away from him, gurgling the fresh water and spitting it out.  
‘Do it two more times.’ He demanded.  
She rolled her eyes but only submitted because her mouth still had a foul after taste.  
After she was done she turned back to him and found him staring at her. She swallowed nervously, her heart beginning to weaken to his god damn allure. ‘C-can I, get out now?’  
He shrugged if you think you’re clean enough.’  
‘I am for me.’ She mumbled and turned away from him. And climbed up awkwardly onto the bank.  
She could hear him closed behind her and watched him walk past her. She couldn’t help admire his small but strong physique. She knew how dangerous he could be but also how much pleasure he could give.  
‘Come on then, like you said you’ll catch your death out here.’ He called behind her.  
She followed him into the house and was surprised to find it was warm, really warm inside.  
She took off her shoes, shirt and trousers not caring if he was ogling her or not, they were soaked.  
‘Oh wow!’ She exclaimed as they turned into the lounge where a huge fire had been lit. She ran up to it and moaned happily at its warmth, there was even a carpet that had been laid out. She sat her onto it and put her hands out to warm herself, ‘oh that was so worth it for this.’ She hummed happily.  
She was aware of his presence as he sat next to her quietly, not saying a word.  
They remained sitting in front of the fire, happily allowing the flames to dry their cold skin. He threw another two logs onto it, the smell was divine.  
‘Would you have done it?’ He asked suddenly.  
She frowned as she turned to him. She gulped as she looked him over, sitting there, almost naked, his arm resting on top of a bent knee while leaning back on his other hand.  
She shook her head trying to focus again, ‘what do you mean? Gone through with what?’  
He smirked slightly, ‘like you don’t know what I’m talking about.’ He said darkly.  
She shook her head, ‘I really don’t, you’ll have to spell it out-‘  
‘Armin...would you have really kissed him if I hadn’t interrupted?’ He spat out suddenly looking at her intensely.  
The question surprised her a little, she had almost forgotten about that, ‘oh you mean when you threw a huge glass bottle at us?’ She snapped back.  
‘Answer the question.’ He demanded.  
She shrugged, ‘Don’t know, I was drunk and I can’t really remember, but Armin is my dear friend and I trust him, he wanted a kiss and I thought what the hell, it’s not like I’m getting attention from anyone else...’ She snided.  
His grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him, she didn’t even have time to blink before he has climbed on top of her, pushing his body down deliciously into hers.  
‘Is this the kind of attention you wanted?’ He asked darkly as he pinned her wrists above her head onto the floor.  
She tried wiggling from his grip but it was useless, she was still hung-over and far too weak to resist this. ‘It’s a little too late for that, isn’t it? After weeks of neglect...you only show my any kind of attention because someone else did.’  
He smirked slightly and shook his head slowly, ‘you think keeping my distance has been easy do you? Do you realise what you have done to me, Mia? Since you opened yourself up to me I have done nothing but think of you, even when I’m slitting the necks of titans, I think of you, to protect you. I fight for humanity, for my comrades...but I fight mostly for you. You have fucked me up beyond comprehension and now I can’t go back, I can’t stay away and I won’t allow anyone else to have you, do you understand. I have never had anything in my life that was truly mine...I want you to be mine.’  
‘I-I’m not property...’ She whispered.  
‘I mean I want you to be mine, I don’t want anyone else to have you.’  
She couldn’t really believe what he was saying, was he for real? ‘You’re only saying this because we are alone and you want me...when we go back it will be like it was before. You’ll ignore me and treat me like everyone else...well I can’t have that Levi, you either show everyone I am yours so others know they can’t have me or you leave me alone. There is no compromise here, those are you’re two choices, I won’t be your dirty secret.’  
‘How the hell could you think of yourself like that? Is that what you think I see you as?’  
‘Well yes, its how I’ve felt.’  
He smirked again, ‘you truly are a foolish brat.’  
She opened her mouth to argue but instead, he covered it with his and began to kiss her hungrily.  
She stomped her feet but still, she kissed him back.  
After a good amount of vigorous kissing she broke it by turning her head away, ‘No Levi, I need to know your choice.’ She said panting; breaking away from his kiss was the hardest things she had ever had to do.  
‘I-I won’t let you go, Mia, if you want this I will let the whole fucking world know you’re mine, I don’t give a shit what they think about me, but my enemies...if they know what you mean to me...you’ll be targeted first.’  
‘I can take care of myself and I’m sure no one will blabber to the enemies about us.’  
He shrugs, ‘Then so be it, you’re mine and I’ll make sure everyone knows it...’  
He heart started thumping in her chest, she couldn’t believe this, ‘and... you’ll stop embarrassing me in front of everyone?’ She asked pretending she couldn’t feel his growing erection pressing between her thighs.  
He began kissing her neck as he answered her, ‘I can’t promise I won’t go hard on you, you have to learn and I’m no pushover teacher but...I won’t single you out anymore.’ He licked and suckled on her neck, he soon had her mewling and melting beneath him.  
‘But...’ He said suddenly and stopped.  
She watched as his face came in front of hers again, looking serious and deadly. ‘If I find Armin or anyone all over you...I can’t lie and say I’ll control myself...I almost put his head through the wall last night when I saw you two, Mia you know I have a temper and for the sake of Armin, you better tell him to back off.’  
She gulped fearing for her dear friends’ life in that moment, ‘I’ll tell him, don’t touch him, Levi.’  
‘Giving me orders now?’ He cocked an eyebrow at her before sliding his hand into her knickers and between her folds.  
She instantly trembled, ‘Oh god, I’ve missed your touch.’ She gripped onto his shoulders.  
He chuckled under his breath as he watched her expressions, ‘you won’t get a chance to miss it now, I’ll never tire of you...I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.’  
‘I can’t wait.’ She breathed out a moan as stroked her sensitive bud.  
‘I’m gonna try something now...but I can’t promise I’ll keep going, but it’s something I want to try.’  
She nodded absent-mindedly, ‘Anything.’  
He kissed her again passionately but broke it too soon as he slid down her body pulling down her underwear as he went.  
He pulled them from her body and threw them over his shoulder. And began rubbing her again.  
She moaned, ‘more Levi.’  
‘Impatient brat.’ He hissed at her.  
She watched as he pushed her legs open, both his hands gripping onto her knees, ‘Open wider for me.’ He asked tilting his head and smirking at her.  
She mewled, ‘I don’t want you smiling for anyone else...’  
He frowned, confused, ‘Why?’  
‘Because you almost made me come, just from that smirk and I only want that for me.’ She demanded.  
He rolled his eyes and again that enticing smirk formed on his lips, ‘As you wish.’ He said before kissing inside of her thigh making her jump from the sensitivity, ‘stay still brat.’ He demanded before continuing kissing down and down until he stopped.  
She was about to say something until she felt a tentative lick inside her folds. She whimpered a little. Was he actually, oh god. She felt her cheeks flush. This was so...not like Levi.  
‘Mmm’ he hummed before again licking her slowly. ‘It’s...strange. Not what I expected it to taste like.’ He breathed before putting his mouth over her sensitive opening. She gripped his hair; he was torturing her at this rate.  
‘You taste...salty but then down here, where it’s more...juicy.’ He licked again. ‘It’s sweet. I think I love it.’  
She giggled before gasping as he began eating away at her, pulling her hips towards his face, burying himself in her.  
His moans vibrated against her, she was losing her damned mind. Their moans and groans of pleasure echoed off the walls of the derelict mansion. But still, she was thankful she could still hear the slurps and kissing noises of his mouth.  
He began to suck on her bud causing her hips to jolt. He gripped her thighs tighter and focused now entirely on that area.  
She whimpered loudly and buried her hands into his silken hair, pulling at it slightly causing him to eat at her more aggressively.  
‘Oh fuck Levi! I’m....so...close!’ She yelled out keeping his head steady, he was at the perfect angle. ‘Don’t you dare stop; otherwise you won’t be fucking me today.’  
He hummed inside her, amused was he? Well, little did he know she actually meant it.  
The Captain didn’t stop, he licked, suckled, kissed and nibbled until she was dizzy with pleasure, her hips thrusting out of their own accord into his mouth until finally, she yelled out his name as she came almost blacking out from the pleasure.  
Her body continued jolting gently as he climbed back on top of her. She watched him as he went to wipe his mouth but she gripped his arm, ‘let me taste me on you.’ She said huskily.  
He thought about it for a moment and licked his bottom lip slowly, ‘Why should I share?’  
She smirked, ‘selfish.’ She laughed breathlessly.  
He continued licking his lips before coming down to meld his mouth with hers. They kissed until each of them was breathless again and had no choice but to part for air.  
She pushed him back a little and attempted to flip them around but he stayed put.  
‘It’s my turn to work on you; I want to see you writhing with want and abandonment because of my mouth.’ She said with a moan.  
He visibly swallowed causing her to smirk, ‘don’t you want that?’ She asked.  
‘I-I do but...not now, I am not willing to give up my dominance today.’  
‘But you can still dominate me while I do it-‘  
‘No Mia all I want to do is fuck you until you scream and I don’t want to wait any longer, we have to return tonight, we don’t have much time but know this, I’m taking you as many times as I can today. And frankly, I don’t give a shit if neither of us can walk afterward.  
Her whole body trembled with want, ‘then what are you waiting for?’ She smirked.  
He gave no warning as he penetrated her with a hard thrust. He grunted as she yelled out, their connection finally had happened again, but this time she could see him.  
She watched his face contort with pleasure and anguish as he penetrated her. He would lean down to take her lips every so often until she could see he was struggling to hang on.  
‘Fuck me hard Levi, when you're close, fuck with everything you have.’ She moaned into his ear.  
He growled, ‘I’m not done yet.’ With that, he pulled from her and flipped her over to her stomach. He opened her legs wider using his body before plunging into her again.  
She yelled out and gripped onto the carpet. ‘Oh Levi!’ She mewled.  
He grunted while kissing and suckling at her neck. She felt like he was mating with her, it was so primal, she loved it. She loved the noises their bodies made as he pelvis slapped against flesh. She loved his heavy and grunts in her ear, she loved the way he filled her up, stretching her inside.  
His sounds were becoming louder; she could feel him coming to the edge when again he changed their position to her laying on her side as he continued penetrating her from behind. He held onto her neck, pulling towards him and bending her head back so he could take her lips as he grunted and moaned into her mouth.  
She was again at his full mercy and she loved it, she couldn’t have escaped even if she wanted too.  
She screamed into his mouth as his finger began rubbing her ultra sensitive spot again, it was almost too much to bear but she wanted it, she wanted to push her body further and she wanted him to take it from her.  
He released her mouth and whispered to her, ‘come on baby, finish with me...I want to finish together and I want to feel you clamping around me as I fill you.’  
She didn’t know where the hell this Levi came from but she fucking loved it, so much so his words were enough to push her over the edge causing her to have the strongest climax she had ever had.  
He yelled out behind her as he began climaxing himself, ‘AH god Mia!’ He came hard and bit onto her neck pumping himself inside her until he was completely spent. 

They stayed that way until the fire began to die down, him lying behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her body shivered as he planted her shoulders with delicate kisses.  
She hummed happily, ‘Levi?’  
‘Mmm?’ He mumbled between kisses.  
‘Do we have to go back; can’t we just live here...together?’  
He swirled his tongue around on her skin causing her to shiver and moan. ‘I would consider it if I wasn’t the captain of my squad...though I’m touched you would want to live with me...Mia.’  
She giggled, ‘Why wouldn’t I when the captain knows how to fuck me just right.’  
‘Mmm. You better stop cursing Sanderson, you’re getting me hard again.’ He growled behind her.  
‘Maybe I want you too...you did say we had until sunset right?’  
‘I did...’  
‘Well from what I can see, we still have time to at least get another session fitted in.’  
He chuckled against her skin, ‘your insatiable Mia.’  
‘Now whose fault is that I wonder?’  
‘Hmm.’  
He kisses her neck again, ‘though you are still covered in my...oh shit!’ He exclaims suddenly causing her to jump and look back at him.  
His eyes were wide with panic. ‘Mia...booth times we...I...came inside you...you might bear a child!’  
She smiled sadly and looked down, ‘Oh yeah that...I should have told you from the beginning but I always got carried away with what we were doing.’  
He pinched her chin gently and tilts her head towards his, ‘tell me what?’ He asks softly.  
She sighs sadly, I can’t carry children.’

**Author's Note:**

> Again I thank you for reading my work!  
> Please leave me a comment! I would love to know what you all thought if it. If you can it would mean the world.


End file.
